Our Love It Up!
by Hart's Justice
Summary: CeCe and Rocky learn how to deal with their new-found relationship and typical high school drama. Some chapters are based on some of the show episodes, some chapters I may write without the help of a show. RECE - NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT (Formerly Admit It Up!)
1. Add It Up!

**Hey y'all! Ok, I know I disappeared off the face of the planet, but I had this idea forever now and wanted to post it. **

**WARNING: ReCe - Don't like, don't read. Also, I own nothing.**

(CeCe's POV)

The bell rang and my BFF, Rocky Blue, was waiting outside my math classroom with a grin as I walked out with my workbook that had my test.

"So...How'd ya do?" Rocky asked excitedly. I faked a smile.

"Well, uh, funny story. There was a guy next to me who fell asleep taking the test..." I started.

"Yeah..." My smile disappeared.

"He did better than I did." I said, showing Rocky my test.

"Ohh, a D..." Rocky took my book. "So _that's_ what those look like..." I snatched my book back.

"Rocky, this isn't funny. This means I need at least...a B or I'm off Shake It Up, Chicago."

'_Get your grade up, or you're off the show.'_

Even the _thought _of my mother's words made me cringe. I walked with Rocky to my locker. Rocky looked around and spotted our friend, Deuce, and called him over.

"What can I do for ya, ladies?" Deuce asked

"CeCe needs a math tutor." Rocky said.

"Don't bother. I'm hopeless." I said, closing my locker. Rocky gave me a look and crossed her arms before looking back at Deuce.

"Ok, let me consult my files..." Deuce said, pulling out a thick stack of business cards, naming them of as he read through the cards. Rocky snickered when he read off the Horse Whisperer card and tossed it aside.

"Ah, math tutor. Henry Dillan."

"Boring name." I said, leaning against my locker and looking away from Deuce. Rocky raised an eyebrow at me.

"He's a genius." Deuce continued.

"Whatever." I said, still not looking at him. Rocky crossed her arms.

"College guy." Deuce finished. That sparked my interest.

"Well, I _do _need a tutor." I said, taking the card. Rocky smacked her forehead and sighed, knowing what I meant.

"Let's just go call this guy." Rocky muttered, rolling her eyes. I raised an eyebrow as I followed her out. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a little bitter...

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

I led the way to CeCe's apartment quietly. I didn't know what came over me at school. I mean, CeCe was just being CeCe. I guess I'm just a little jealous that CeCe didn't ask me to tutor her. I'm her BFF...Ok, maybe I have a little crush on CeCe, but come on. Who doesn't? I guess I really can't say anything about not tutoring CeCe because getting her one _was_ my idea.

"Rocky, are you ok? You're awfully quiet." CeCe said, breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ce." I smiled at her. CeCe slowly nodded, stepping in front of me and unlocking her apartment door, leading the way in. We both went to the couch and dropped our bookbags on the floor, sitting down. CeCe pulled out the business card Deuce gave her, looking at it.

"I don't know, Rocks. Can't you try to tutor me?" I took the card and pulled out my phone. CeCe raised an eyebrow.

"CeCe, Deuce said this guy's a genius. You'll thank me when you ace your next test." I said. CeCe's face lit up.

"Thanks for the faith and confidence." She said. I smiled back.

"Anytime." I said, smiling again as she hugged me. I hugged her back. I admit, the hug lasted longer than really necessary, but I didn't care. When our hug ended, I dialed this Henry Dillan guy's number, putting the phone up to my ear.

* * *

(CeCe's POV)

I was standing in front of the mirror a few hours later, getting ready for Henry to come over. I smiled, laughing,

"Now my pits are kissable." I laughed again, speaking after I had just sprayed breath spray on my underarms. Rocky rolled her eyes.

"CeCe, this guy is coming to _tutor_ you. Not date you." She said, slightly annoyed. I walked over to the coffee table and picked up my water bottle.

"I know. I just hope he's willing to wait 5 years because now would be totally inappropriate." I said. Rocky shook her head as I heard a knock on the door. I skipped over to the door.

"Please be a little cute. _Please_ be a little cute!" I said as I opened the door, staying behind it so Henry couldn't see me. Rocky snickered and covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well...He's little." Rocky snickered again. Confused, I walked from behind the door to look at Henry, seeing a scrawny little blonde boy in a sweater vest standing at the door. The worst part: he looked like he was Flynn's age!

"Oh, no." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

"Hello. I am Henry Dillan." The little boy said, letting himself in, setting his stuff down on the coffee table. "Which of you is CeCe Jones?" I raised my hand. Henry nodded, looking at Rocky.

"And you are..."

"Oh, I'm Rocky. I'm CeCe's best fri—"

"Good. Please leave. We have a lot of work to do." Henry cut her off. Rocky gave him a shocked look. The look on her face said it all: Rude! I smiled softly at her and she smiled back, waving as she left through the door.

And so it begins...

* * *

(CeCe's POV)

After the show, Rocky and I made a beeline for my apartment. We were late getting out and were late meeting Henry for my tutor session. I quickly unlocked the door and stormed in.

"Hey, sorry I'm—"

"Die! Die! Die!" Henry and Flynn exclaimed. They were both playing a video game and Henry's hair was spiked like Flynn's. Now that I look, Henry was wearing Flynn's clothes. Rocky looked at me and saw the horrified look on my face. Setting my bag on the table, I walked over to the boys.

"What is going on here?!" I demanded. Neither boy looked at me and kept their eyes glued on the screen.

"Be with you in a sec, Red. Gotta get some zombie guts outta my monster truck." Henry said, taking a sip out of a juice box, crushed it against his head when it was empty and tossed to the floor behind him. I shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Flynn, you broke my tutor." I said, walking over to Rocky. "Rocky, he _broke _my tutor." I repeated, pointing to Flynn. Rocky crossed her arms.

"He's not broken..." Rocky said reassuringly.

"Yo, Rocks, see if ya can fry us up a little bacon." Henry said, eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"Oh, he's broken." Rocky said, glaring at the boys.

"Yeah. Broken every record in Brain Eaters 3. Boom!" Flynn grinned, fist pounding with Henry. I looked at Rocky with a worried expression.

"But, I need him. I've been doing so good, my teacher thought I was cheating!" I said excitedly before regaining my serious expression. "I have that test on Monday, and I can't pass it without him." Flynn looked up and smirked at us.

"We shared hair gel. He's _mine_ now." He laughed. I looked from Flynn to Rocky again.

"Great. Just great. I'm going to fail and be off the show." I said with panicked sarcasm, turning and walking away.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Wait!" Rocky said, grabbing my wrist and stopping me. "I can help you." Henry paused the game and scoffed at Rocky.

"Yeah. Good luck with _that_." He said. Rocky chuckled.

"I may not be a freaky boy genius, but I _am_ in Honor's Math. I can teach her." Rocky scoffed back.

"I _doubt _you know how to teach Dyslexics." Henry said. My eyes widened slightly and paled. Rocky glanced at me before looking at Henry, crossing her arms.

"Wh-who's Dyslexic?" Rocky asked.

"CeCe." Henry answered bluntly. My heart stopped.

"How did you know that?" I asked shakily.

"Because my brother is Dyslexic and I tutor him. That's how I know to teach you." Henry said. Rocky looked at me with a shocked expression, but I could see that she was hurt that she was just now finding out about this. I looked at Flynn and Henry and they were looking at me two, everyone in silence. I was near tears and scared out of my mind.

"Stop staring at me..." I said, glancing at Rocky one more time before running to the door.

"CeCe, wait!" I heard Rocky call from behind me, but I didn't stop. I kept running until I was outside, sitting on the porch.

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

I ran as fast as I could to keep up with CeCe. For a girl who hates taking gym class, she can run fast. I ran outside and saw CeCe sitting on the steps.

"What is going on? Why didn't you tell me you had Dyslexia?" I demanded.

"I was too embarrassed." CeCe said softly, not looking at me.

"I'm your best friend. I know every embarrassing thing about you. And there's a lot." I said. CeCe glanced at me and rolled her eyes. That's when I realized she was crying. I stepped closer to her so that I was standing beside her.

"I know that you sometimes sleep with your baby blanket. I-I know you still can't get on some of the Big Kid rides at the park. CeCe, this isn't something that you need to be embarrassed about." I said.

"How do _you_ know?" CeCe snapped, sniffling. "I see letters and sometimes it just looks like Alphabet Soup! I wake up every day _terrified_ that I might have to read something out loud." She said, looking at me. I sat down next to her.

"I didn't know that." I said softly.

"Because I didn't _want _you to know." CeCe said. "I didn't want _anyone_ to know." I shook my head, confused.

"Why does it matter?" I asked. CeCe looked at me again.

"Because people can be mean. Especially if they find out you have some kind of weird disorder."

"It's not a weird disorder! Millions of people have it." I defended.

"Yeah, but Rocky, sometimes it affects my dancing. Left and right just gets jumbled up in my head and I can't do anything about it!" CeCe's eyes started welling with tears. "And then I think: Who am I kidding? I'm never going to be a good as any of the other dancers." CeCe burst into tears, laying her head on my lap. I was shocked at what she said, but I rubbed her back softly, letting her cry for a moment.

"CeCe, stop. Stop." I said, making her sit up. When she looked at me, I brushed her fire red hair out of her face. "You know what that Dyslexia says about you? That you're _twice_ as tough as I thought you were." CeCe smiled softly, wiping her eyes.

"Really?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Ya know, everyone has some kind of baggage that they hafta carry around their whole life. And yours is Dyslexia." I smiled at her, rubbing her knee softly. CeCe tilted her head slightly to the side.

"What's yours?" she asked.

"My enormous feet." I pulled a face. CeCe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but that's not so bad." she said. I lifted my foot so that it was resting on my knee.

"I'm wearing my brother's shoes." I said.

"At least you get picked first in kickball." CeCe said innocently, giving me an innocent look to match her tone. I thought for a moment and smiled, nodding in agreement before rubbing her knee again.

"Look, there is nothing in this world that you can't tell me. You can trust me with any secret." I said.

"I know." CeCe smiled and hugged me. "You can trust me too." I rubbed her shoulder softly. It's now or never.

"Good, 'cause here's a secret..." I looked at CeCe and kissed her softly. I pulled away after a moment and saw CeCe's surprised expression. Then she she surprised me by smiling.

"I love you too, Rockstar." CeCe said, kissing me this time. I smiled against her lips and kissed her back, pulling back when I saw Deuce in his boxers and tank top.

"Deuce, where are your clothes?" I asked. Deuce didn't look at us and just kept walking.

"Mind you're own business. You're just lucky we thumb wrestled and I won back my underwear..." He said. CeCe and I both pulled a face before kissing again after he left.

**So, what'd y'all think? First time writting any kinda slash, so please be kind. 'Till then. : )**


	2. Break It Up (Summertime Episode)

**Thanks to bluehuskybaybee and redneck rock-a-holic for reviewing. Bluehusky** **was the one that gave me the suggestion to use this episode for the next chapter, which may I add, was only supposed to be a one-shot.**

(CeCe's POV)

"I can't believe school is _finally _out!" I exclaim as Rocky and I step off of the Shake It Up! Chicago dance floor, grabbing my bottle of water. "No more math, no more detention, no more Biology, no more detention..." I named off the reasons I had, deliberately saying detention twice. Rocky chuckled.

"_And _no more Gunther and Tinka." she said, crossing her arms.

"Hello, bay_bees_." we heard Gunther say, almost as if on cue, as the twin Hessenheffers walked out with life-size cardboard cut-outs of themselves. Can you say creepy?

"What do you two want?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Vell, ve heard ze two lovebirds vere going on vacation, so we decided to give you two gifts." Tinka smirked. At this point, most everyone knew Rocky and I were dating, but 98 percent of those who knew were totally ok with it.

"Well, these are better because they _don't _talk." Rocky said, looking the cut-outs up and down.

"Or do zey?" Gunther grinned, pressing a button I just now noticed on his cut-out.

"I am Gunther..." the Gunther cut-out said. Tinka pressed a button on ner cut-out.

"And I am Tinka..." Eh, you know the rest. As the cut-outs finished their signature saying, the real Gunther and Tinka struck their signature pose.

"Adorable, no?" Gunther grinned.

"No. Terrifying, yes." Rocky said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. I'm so proud! Gunther and Tinka huffed and walked away. Right as they walked away, Gary walked up.

"CeCe, Rocky." he said in greeting, smiling at us, looking at the cut-outs. "Gunther, Tinka." he continued before walking off. I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head and looking at Rocky.

"Anyway, ready for tomorrow?" I asked excitedly. Rocky smiled brightly and nodded.

"You bet, Ceece." she said. "C'mon, we better get back so we can finish packing." I nodded, going over and grabbing our dance bags before following Rocky out.

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

Later that night, I was so excited for the camping trip with CeCe and her family, Ty, and Deuce that I couldn't sleep. Knowing CeCe would still be up, I reached over and grabbed my cell phone off of my nightstand.

_'Hey, hey, hey! : ) -Rockstar' _

CeCe replied instantly.

_'Hey baby. Can't sleep? -CC'_

I smiled. It was amazing how in-sync we were.

_'Nope. I'm so excited for tomorrow! -Rockstar'_

_"Me too! Summer of Fun! XD -CC'_

I laughed.

_'You're so cute. ; ) -Rockstar'_

_'You're cuter-er. -CC'_

I raised an eyebrow. I know she was just trying to be cute, but 'cuter-er' isn't a word and it bugged me...like always.

_'Umm...CeCe...It's just 'cuter.' -Rockstar'_

_'Eh, who cares...I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! XD -CC'_

_"That's not even grammatically correct! What do you watch when I'm not there? -Rockstar'_

I was _scared _to know the answer to that.

_'...Nothing that you should be concerned about. Just keep in mind that if Flynn complains about his back hurting...I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! -CC'_

Now I was _really _scared.

_'Ok, whatever. We should probably try to get some sleep. Night, Red. Love ya. -Rockstar'_

_'Night, Rockstar. Love ya, too. -CC'_

I smiled at the last text. CeCe was never one for saying or showing her emotions, but when it came to saying 'I love you' or just being sweet and romantic, CeCe always said it back and was sweet and romantic almost every chance she got. That was why I loved her. She was so independent, but whenever she needed help, she _almost _wasn't afraid to ask for it. Ok, maybe 25 percent of the time she asked for help, but even if she didn't ask, she never refused it when I offered to give it to her. Like in math or biology...or English...or...You know what, I think you get the point...

Anyway, after that last text, I yawned and laid my phone next to me on the bed as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

(CeCe's POV)

I woke up to the sound of my mother violently pounding on my door. 'CeCe, I called you 20 minutes ago. You better be up." she called through the door. I sat straight up.

"Y-yeah, Mom. I'm up!" I called back and scrambled out of bed, tripping on my blanket and falling on my face. Groaning, I removed the blanket that was twisted around my foot and threw it back on my bed, jumping up and running over to my closet. Thankfully, I had already picked out my outfit for today last night, so I grabbed it and ran to my private bathroom, changing into a blue and white mid-rise T-Shirt that said 'Local Celebrity' (which is so true, may I add ; ), a turquois tank-top underneath my T-Shirt to cover up my belly, red and pink shorts, and black ankle-high boots. I quickly brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth before running back to my room and grabbing my bag I was bringing with me to the cabin we rented at Lake Whitehead, running out to the living room. Mom was in the kitchen, looking at her watch.

"Hmm...10 minutes. It's a new record!" Mom laughed. I rolled my eyes, setting my bag on the floor by the counter that seperated the kitchen from the living room.

"Cute, Mom. Very cute." I said sarcastically. Mom went to the coffee maker and poured herself some coffee.

"Better keep that tone in check. I can think of a lot of ways to punish you without canceling the trip..." Mom said in a sing-song tone, sipping her coffee. My eyes widened.

"Like what..." I asked, afraid to know the answer. Mom smirked.

"Rocky could always stay home. I'm sure she has better things to do than get eaten alive by mosquitos in the middle of nowhere." I was right...

I didn't wanna know.

"Ok, that's not just a punishment...that cruel!" I exclaimed, officially offended. Mom chuckled.

"I'm kidding. I would never do that to you two. That would break both of your hearts." she said.

"I don't even think we _have _two seperate hearts. We're two halves of the Same Heart." I smiled happily. Mom smiled.

"Very cute." she said honestly. I'm glad Mom was supportive of Rocky and I dating. Rocky's mom wasn't as thrilled as my mom, but supported us, whereas Rocky is always getting grilled by her dad because of the fact he's very religious. And he's still upset that Rocky doesn't wanna be a doctor like he wants. I pushed that last thought away as I heard footsteps on the fire escape.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky smiled as she came through the window with her bags. I skipped over to her and kissed her, ignoring the boys and my mom, who where running around like lunatics trying to make sure everything was packed. Did I just hear Flynn say something about a lake monster? Wow, and I thought _I _was mentally unstable...

"Hey, baby. Here, let me take this for ya." I said, taking one of her bags and nearly falling to the ground, surprised at how heavy it was. "Wow Rocky, is your bathi suit made of concrete..." I asked, opening the bag and gasping when I pulled out a textbook. Rocky bit her lip.

"Rocky, it's summer vacation. Why do you have a Phys-eeks textbook with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I wanted to get a head-start on next year's reading." Rocky explained, taking the textbook brom me. "And, CeCe, it's _Physics_." I pretended like I didn't feel stupid as I watched Rocky sit on the couch.

"Rocky, do you know why we have Summer Vacation?" I asked.

"Well...America used to be an Agrarian society so—"

"Ehh! Wrong!" I exclaimed, sounding like a buzzer as I crissed my arms. Rocky looked offended.

"Summer Vacation is a time where kids get to relax and have fun." I said, uncrossing my arms and looking at her.

"Well, maybe reading is fun for me." Rocky said, trying to hide the 'duh' in her tone.

"Ehh! Wrong!" I exclaimed again. Rocky stood and we both grabbed our bags (minus the one that had Rocky's textbooks) "And in the van, you're going to write a 200 word essay on why studying _isn't _fun." Rocky had this giddy smile on her face.

"Ohhh! An essay!" she squeaked, running out of the apartment. I made sure the door was locked before I watched Rocky run down thw hall.

"Ehh! Wrong!" I exclaimed like a buzzer for the third time, walking out and closing the door behind me.

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

CeCe and I were now in our room, unpacking. The boys (minus Flynn, who was too busy ranting about a mythical lake monster), CeCe and I had just embarressed ourselves by making a big deal out of having no electronics. I mean, really. Was it really necessary? If you're CeCe, don't answer that...

There were two beds in our room, but since CeCe and I were going to share a bed (Ty wanted the _only _room that had one bed and had gotten to it before CeCe and I could), we just threw our bags on the extra bed, unpacked our clothes and put them in dresser drawers, and sat on our bed with CeCe laying her head on my shoulder before groaning, going to stand before I softly grabbed her wrist.

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked.

"I forgot a suitcase in the van." CeCe muttered. I pulled CeCe down onto my lap, kissing her softly.

"The suitcase can wait. Sit down and relax for a bit." I mumbled against her lips. I felt CeCe smile, snuggling into me as I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from falling to the floor. That would just kill our moment. CeCe yawned softly and I smiled.

"Aww, is my wild redhead sleepy?" I teased playfully. CeCe yawned again, nodding. I smiled again, laying us back onto the pillow I brought and pulled CeCe's favorite soft fleece blanket over us, her back to me as I had my arms around her. I think I heard her mumble an 'I love you' before I felt her body completely relax, signalling that she fell asleep. I smiled, closing my eyes and falling asleep as well.

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

I woke up to Ty and Deuce screaming for CeCe and I to get up. Sighing softly, I shifted so that CeCe was facing me.

"CeCe." I whispered. Nothing. "CeCe." I said a little louder, nudging her shoulder softly. CeCe groaned, pulling the blanket over her head. I chuckled, smirking.

"Fine, I'll just go make-out with myself then..." I smirked again as I got out of bed, using a trick out of CeCe's book that she used on me a month before. CeCe snapped awake and I laughed.

"That was mean!" she pouted, throwing a pillow at me. I caught the pillow and laughed again.

"Not so nice now, is it?" I smirked. CeCe rolled her eyes, which meant I won. I smiled and sat back down on the bed, kissing her softly. "Better?"

"Not yet..." Ceece muttered, kissing me this time. I kissed her back and rested my hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. CeCe deepened the kiss softly, running her tongue over my lower lip lightly. I gladly parted her lips and she gently bit my lower lip and softly tugged on it, causing me to involuntarily moan softly.

"Yo, CeCe, Rocky. Are you two—Oh my god!" Deuce exclaimed as he walked in on us kissing. CeCe growled softly and was going to say something before I kissed her, cutting her off.

"Deuce, what do you want? And stop acting like a little girl. You've seen us kiss a thousand times before." I said.

"Umm...Ty says pizza's here." Deuce answered, scurrying out of our room. CeCe sighed softly and I kissed her sweetly.

"There's always later." I whispered, which caused CeCe to blush. I simply chuckled and stood, dragging her up and outside.

* * *

(CeCe's POV)

After we finished with our pizza (which I still don't know how we ordered without Wi-Fi or Cell signal) I sat in my chair, bored.

"Hey, wanna sit by the fire and pretend we're watching TV?" I said in a monotone voice. There was a chorus of 'yeah' and 'sure' and Ty, Deuce, Rocky and I went over to the logs that were by the fire.

"Hello, bay_bees_!" I froze as I heard Gunter's voice. Earlier, we had discovered that Gunter and Tinka rented the cabin next to ours. After Tinka and I had a little chat about Cell service, we all sat down.

"Hey, y'all wanna play Truth or Dare?" Ty asked. Again, more 'yeah' and 'sure,' although Rocky looked hesitant, like always.

"I don't know guys. I mean, someone always ends up getting their feelings hurt." she said.

"Rocky, relax. Summer of Fun, remember?" I pushed, nudging her. Rocky sighed, giving in.

"Ok, Deuce." Ty started, rubbing his hands together. "Truth or Dare?"

"Ok, um, Truth." Deuce answered. Ty thought.

"If you had to kiss any of these girls, who would you pick?" Ty smirked. Deuce looked at Tinka, Rocky, and I before looking at Ty again.

"Dare." he said, trying to get out of answering. Ty wasn't falling for it.

"I _dare _you to answer that question." Ty smirked. Deuced glanced at us three girlsbefore looking back at Ty.

"That's easy...Tinka." Deuce said, using a 'duh' tone. Rocky's expression was a thoughtful one while Tinka looked disgusted.

"I'm both offended...and relieved." Rocky said. I chuckled.

"Funny...I'm both those things...Plus add _nauseous_." Tinka shuddered.

"Why Tinka?" Gunther asked. Deuce glanced at me.

"One word: CeCe. If I kissed Rocky, that girl can seriously mess me up." Deuce said. I smirked proudly.

"No she wouldn't. Not unless I told her too." Rocky smirked at me. "I am the one that can tame the fire creature known as CeCe Jones."

"You wish, hun." I retorted. Everyone, including Rocky and I burst out laughing. Rocky looked at Tinka.

"Tinka, Truth or Dare?" Rocks asked.

"Umm...Truth."

"Ok...Name the last lie you told." Rocky said.

"Yes Gunther, I would _love _to see what they're doing at their campfire." Tinka answered with a sarcastic smile. We decided to move on before any arguing started.

'Ty, Truth or Dare?" Deuce asked.

"Dare." Ty answered.

"I dare you to trade clothes with the person on your right." Deuce smirked. Ty looked at Gunther, who was wearing a ridiculous sparkly sailor outfit, before looking back at Deuce.

"Not going to happen." Gunther chuckled and dragged Ty up and into the cabin. I looked at Rocky.

"Truth or Dare, baby." I smiled.

"Truth." Rocky said almost instantly. I sighed.

"No, you always pick Truth. Summer of Fun, remember? Come on, you're taking a Dare." I insisted. Rocky grinned.

"Ok. Dare!" she giggled. I thought for a moment.

"I dare you to go jump in the lake." I smirked. Rocky's smile disappeared.

"B-but the water's cold, and my clothes will get all wet..."

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Deuce, Tinka, and I chanted. Rocky smiled again, taking off her shoes.

"Summer. Of. Fun!" she laughed as she ran towards the lake. I jumped up.

"Look guys! She's really gonna do it!" I exclaimed happily. "I gonna go down and watch."

"No!" Tinka said. "Don't leave me with..._Deuce_!" she said Deuce's name in an unnatural deep voice. Gunther and Ty came back out, but I just kept watching Rocky from where I was.

"Look guys, she's jumping in!" I said, watching Rocky jump in the lake and hearing a big splash. Ty chuckled as Rocky came out of the water.

"Heh, Rocky looks like a fool!" I gave Ty a warning glare. Deuce looked at Ty, who was now wearing Gunther's outfit.

"Yeah. And _Rocky _looks like a fool." The boys got silent and Rocky walked back over.

"Hey guy! I did—OW!" I snapped my attention back to Rocky as I heard glass break. "Ow, ow, oww! CeCe!" I ran over to her, supporting her.

"Guys, I stepped on some broken glass and it _really _hurts!" Rocky said, crying as I sat her down. I was mentally panicking.

"I-I'm sure it's just a scratch." I said, looking at her foot. "Guys...this doesn't look good..." I jumped to my feet.

"Mom! Help!" I yelled. Mom came running out of her room

"CeCe, honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mom asked.

"Mom, Rocky got hurt. We were playing Truth or Dare and I dared her to jump in the lake and she did and when she came back, she stepped on a bottle or something and—"

"CeCe!" Mom cut me off, resting her hands on my shoulders as I started crying. "CeCe, calm down, sweetie. Just get Rocky in the van." Mom said. I took a deep breath and nodded, wiping my eyes before going outside. Without saying a word, I picked Rocky up bridal style (must've been the adrenaline) and carried her to the van. Deuce and Ty follwed and helped me get my girlfriend in the van. Mom came out a few minutes later and jumped in, putting her magentic mobile police siren on the top of the van and turned it on, speeing off onto the dirt road and onto the highway.

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

What seemed like days later, the dotors a figured out how serious my injurt and told me that I needed surgery. I looked at CeCe as she looked liked she was going to burst into tears.

"CeCe, you're going to come back in the morning and see me, right?" I asked shakily. CeCe walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, holding my hand.

"Are you kidding? Rocky, I'm not going anywhere." I smiled at CeCe.

"You girls should get some rest." Officer Jones said, smiling at us. CeCe and I smiled back, CeCe laying down and wrapping her arms around me.

* * *

(CeCe's POV)

"CeCe..." I heard Rocky whisper. I sat up, not having been able to sleep.

"Hey, I thought you fell asleep." I whispered back. Rocky shook her head.

"I can't. CeCe...I'm scared..." she said shakily. I bit my lip, the guilt flooding back. I turned the light on, me shifting upwards to look at her.

"I am too, Rocky. This is all my fault. If I would've given you that stupid Truth..."

"CeCe, stop right now. Nothing was your fault." Rocky said softly, pressing one finger to my lips slighty when I went to speak. "Ah, ah. Don't speak. Nothing. Is. Your. Fault."she said sternly. I smiled softly, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

"I know you're right. I also know that you're going to go in that operating room and you're going to come out the best dancer on Shake It Up! Chicago." I smiled even brighter when Rocky's eyes glittered at the last statement, bit I could tell something was still bothering her. I kissed her softly. "Now get some sleep."

"CeCe, what if something goes wrong? What if I am never going to be able to dance again? What's going to happen to us? You'll just find a new dance partner." Rocky said, near tears. So _that's _what was bothering her.

"Rocky, I will give up dancing before I found a new partner. I love you, Rocks. Forever and always. And besides, who else will put up with me?" My last comment made her giggle. "See? You're smiling that beautiful Rocky smile. I'm always going to be her, Rockstar. No matter what, I am _always _going to be here for you." Rocky's smile couldn't be erased even if you paid her.

"Ya know. That sounds like lyrics to a cool song?" Rocky smiled.

"What?" I askd, confused.

"No matter what, I'm always gonna be there for you..." Rocky paused and thought, smiling. "No matter what may happen in our lives, you are you and I am I." I grinned, thinking of some lyrics myself.

"I wanna rule the world, you wanna wake it up..."

"But we're here for each other no matter what!" we said together, both of us laughing. I kissed Rocky happily and she kissed back.

"Maybe we can turn that into a real song and have Gary set up a recording set for it one of these days." I grinned. No one else knew this, but Rocky wanted to be a popstar just as bad as I did. Plus, she makes the best lyrics. A month before we started dating, she wrote out a song called "Swag It Out" and had some of the tech guys on the show help her with music. It was _amazing_!

"Maybe." Rocky grinned, yawing softly. I chuckled.

"Bet some sleep, baby. You need it." I whispered, kissing her one more time before shutting the light out and laying back down, smiling as I felt Rocky snuggle into me.

_'She's going to be fine. She's going to be fine. She's going to be...' _I fell asleep after that.

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

I looked at the door impatiently, waiting for CeCe to show up. I had been out of surgery for a few hours now and the anastasia finally wore off, so I was awake now. I yawned softly as CeCe walked in, a nervous look on her face.

"So..." she asked with a hopeful look.

"Textbook surgery." I smiled. "Everything went perfect and in about 6 weeks, I'm gonna be good as new." CeCe let out a sigh of relieve, skipping over to me before tripping and falling on her face.

"Ow. My leg..." CeCe groaned. It took everything I had not to laugh.

"Baby, are you ok?" I asked. My mom raised an eyebrow at me when I called CeCe 'baby,' but I really could've cared less.

"I think I sprained my ankle..." CeCe said, hissing softly as Mom helped CeCe up and put her in the empty bed next to mine.

About 20 minutes later, CeCe's ankle was confirmed as sprained, so they wrapped it up in an ace bandage. I swear CeCe needed life support when they told her no dancing for 6 weeks. Soon, everyone left and it was just CeCe and I.

"So, no dancing for either one of us for a bit." I said.

"But, hey. At least we're together." CeCe smiled.

"So true." I said, blowing her a kiss.

CeCe smiled, winking at me. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad after all.

**And done! Sorry this one is so long, but personally, I love long chapters. Maybe that's just me. Oh, two things: the part of CeCe and Rocky's conversation via text where CeCe is acting really random (I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS) is actually a line from my favorite sports program (Look on my profile if ya don't know what that is ; ) If ya can tell me two people who say that (As far as I know they are still the current Tag Team champions) you get a virtual cookie. : ) As always, rate, review, tell me if there's anything I need to improve. I know my endings aren't all that great, but kf there's anything else, feel free to let me know. Constructive criticism (as long as it's polite) is always welcome. 'Til then! : )**

** nv!|ette : )**


	3. ReCe - No Support

**Hey y'all. Sorry for the wait...and all the typos in the last chapter. When I reread it, it looked horrible. I changed the title from "Admit It Up" to "Our Love It Up" because the first title didn't really fit with a multi-chapter fic. Also, I realized that at the end of Chapter 2, I said I had 2 things to tell y'all, but I only told you one. The second thing I wanted to say was that in case you didn't know, "Swag It Out" is a real song made by Zendaya. Check it out. It's pretty cool.**

**Disclaimer - Y'all should know I own nothing, except this chapter. This one isn't based on a Shake It Up! episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

A week after my accident, CeCe, Ty, and the rest of us came back home. Ty had gotten his stuff and went straight to his room while Officer Jones helped me bring my bags up to my apartment, CeCe following. We all walked in and said hello to my parents before going to my room, Officer Jones putting my bags on the floor by my desk and smiled at CeCe and I.

"I'll be out in a minute, Mom." CeCe said. Officer Jones smiled.

"Ok. I need to talk to Rocky's parents anyway." She said, walking out and closing my door behind her. I sat on my bed, leaning my crutches against the wall. CeCe sat next to me.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Rocky. So much for Summer of Fun." CeCe said, smiling softly. I rolled my eyes.

"CeCe, I got to go on vacation with you and there's still four weeks of summer vacation left that I still get to spend with you." I said, kissing her softly. She kissed me back instinctively. "Everyday is always fun when you're around." I whispered against her lips. CeCe smiled.

"CeCe, come on! We need to go home now!" Mom called from the living room. CeCe groaned softly. I kissed her again.

"I'll text you later." We both said, laughing. CeCe stood and made her way to the door, limping slightly since she had a sprained ankle after all. She waved before leaving. I laid back on my bed so that my back was against my headboard and my foot was propped up on a pillow, yawning softly before reaching over and grabbing my journal and pen, writing in it.

_November 17, 2012_

_Ok, I know I'm behind on my journal entries, but in my defense, I left my journal at home. Obviously, I'm home now. CeCe just left and I already miss her. I wish Mom and Dad would left me spend the night at CeCe's tonight, but due to a Truth or Dare incident resulting in me having foot surgery to repair a tendon, they won't let me stay the night at Ce's until my foot is better...which won't be for another 5 weeks. Needless to say I won't be climbing in any windows for a while... Mom and Dad always seem to be finding an excuse not to let me stay with CeCe longer than necessary lately. I mean, I get that they aren't thrilled with me dating CeCe, let alone any girl, but they could at least support my decision like Officer Jones...Right? Gotta go. Mom and Dad just walked in..._

I closed my journal and set it on my lap, looking up at my parents as they stood in the doorway. They didn't look too happy, my father especially.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked cautiously.

"Raquel, we need to have a serious talk." Dad said, crossing his arms. Uh, oh.

"What about?" I asked, confused. Mom sighed.

"Sweetie, it's about CeCe." She said. My heart just about stopped.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with her?" I asked, worried. Mom and Dad said nothing for several moments. I didn't like where this was going. "Please answer me. Is something wrong with CeCe?" I asked again. Mom sighed and was about to answer before Dad cut her off.

"Raquel, you need to stop seeing CeCe." Dad said bluntly. Mom sighed and my heart stopped.

"Wh-what? What do you mean 'stop seeing CeCe?' I don't understand." I said.

"I mean, _stop _seeing her." Dad answered. "You're not allowed to date her. You're not allowed to hang out with her. You're not allowed to dance on Shake It Up, Chicago! anymore..." My jaw dropped. I didn't know what to say.

"Whoa, honey. Don't you think that's going a little overboard?" Mom asked. Thank you, Mom!

"No, I do not. Whenever she hangs out with CeCe, Raquel always ends up getting hurt." Dad said. "That girl needs some serious help and I don't want Raquel around her."

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed. "Shouldn't _I _have a say in this? You don't _completely _control my life. And you have _no _right talking about CeCe that way."

"Watch your tone, Raquel." Dad warned.

"No! I will _not _watch my tone. CeCe is my best friend and _girlfriend_..." Dad cringed at the word 'girlfriend.' "...I understand that you don't like it, Dad. I really do, but I would think that you, as my _father_, you would actually support me for once." I said, raising my voice. Dad glared at me.

"I have done nothing _but _support you." He said. I scoffed.

"Raquel, dancing is a waste of time. You're going to study to be a doctor. Raquel, it is sinful to date another girl." I said, repeating things Dad has said to me. "You're practically trying to control my life!" Mom slowly backed away. I could understand why she wanted no part of this argument. At least _she _supports Team ReCe (thank Deuce for the couple name. CeCe always giggles because our couple name sounds like a peanut butter and chocolate snack).

"I only want what's best for you, Raquel!" Dad said, raising his voice now.

"Then let me make my own decisions! If I make a mistake, then I make a mistake and I learn from it." I said. "Je suis ce que Je suis." I spoke in French.

"Excuse me?" Dad demanded.

"I am what I am." I translated. "I _am _going to be a professional dancer with _CeCe_. I _am _bisexual along with _CeCe_. Most importantly, I _am _in love with _CeCe _and I'm not going to break her heart and my own because you don't like it." Dad looked surprised at my little rant while Mom gave me a proud smile. After what seemed like an eternity, Dad finally spoke.

"That girl is becoming a bad influence in you. You're grounded and you're _done _with CeCe. I expect you to tell her that tonight." He said, storming out. Mom gave me a sad smile. I knew what that smile said: There's nothing I can do. And with that, Mom followed Dad, closing my door softly. I blinked back tears as pulled my phone out of my pocket when I felt it vibrate. CeCe had texted me.

_'Hey! Done unpacking. Are you ok? I heard shouting from your apartment. -CC' _

I blinked back tears as I laid my phone down, not replying. I couldn't do it. I couldn't break it off with CeCe. I got another text 7 minutes later, again from CeCe.

_'Hey Rocks, are you there? Is something wrong? Talk to me. -CC' _

Again, I didn't reply. I kept thinking about what my father said. I was done with CeCe. If he really wanted the best for me, he would let me make my own decisions like a normal 15 year old girl. My phone vibrated 7 minutes after the second text, still from CeCe.

_'Rocky, you're starting to scare me now. What's going on? Why aren't you texting back? Are you hurt? Did something happen? Talk to me, please! -CC' _

I felt bad now that I had CeCe scared. I hit the 'reply' button and typed away at my screen.

_'Hey, sorry I didn't reply. I just got into an argument with my Dad and I'm pretty upset. I didn't mean to worry you. -Rockstar' _

I got a reply almost instantly after I hit 'send.'

_'What about? -CC' _

I blinked back more tears as I replied.

_'Us. -Rockstar'_

I wiped my eyes, refusing to cry.

_'What?! What did he say? -CC'_

_'I'll tell you in the morning, ok? I really don't wanna talk about it right now. Plus, my pain meds are kicking in and I feel really sleepy. -Rockstar'_

I replied, which was true. My pain meds started to kick in and I yawned.

_'Oh, ok. Text me when you wake up. I love you. -CC'_

_'I love you too, Ceece. More than words can describe. I don't ever wanna leave you. -Rockstar' _

And with that, I burst into tears. I set my phone down and scooted down on the bed so my head was on the pillow, falling asleep.

* * *

(CeCe's POV)

I read the last text Rocky sent carefully. What could've happened that she would say that she never wants to leave me, not that she would, but still. It just doesn't make sense to me. I sighed, setting my phone down my head as I pulled my blanket over me, falling asleep.

**So, here's chapter 3. Sorry for the wait and sorry if it's shorter than the previous ones. I'm kinda out of it because my friend, who was like a brother to my BFF (I refer to her as Twin) and I, was killed. His house caught on fire and he died from smoke inhalation saving his twin baby brothers. His family survived, but they lost everything, including Zach. I will try not to let that slow me down from updating, but I'm not promising anything. I'm pretty shaken up, but I will be ok.**


	4. Rocky's Defiance

**Hey, hey, hey! Thanks for the reviews. All the positive thoughts are helping me feel better. Y'all are awesome. : )**

(Rocky's POV)

I woke up the next morning and instantly remembered the argument with my dad. He wanted me to break up with CeCe just because I wasn't paying attention and stepped on some glass. I don't care how spiritual or homophobic he is, he is **_not_ **taking my CeCe or my dancing career away from me. I picked up my phone and texted CeCe like I told her I would.

_'Hey, hey, hey baby. Are you up? -Rockstar' _

When I didn't get an instant reply, I knew CeCe was still sleeping. I carefully got out of bed and got changed into a simple blue T-Shirt and dark blue jean shorts, slipping on a light blue and white converse (I can't really wear converse over my foot that's been wrapped in six feet of ace wrap) before grabbing my phone and crutches and going to the kitchen. Dad had already left for work and Mom was making some scrambled eggs.

"Morning, Rocky. Want some breakfast?" Mom asked. I shook my head as I pulled a mini bottle of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"No. I'm going to CeCe's and we're gonna go out for breakfast like we planned yesterday." I said, my tone a bit harsher than I expected. Mom smiled softly.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry about last night. If there was anything I could do to change his mind, I would do it." Mom said. I glared at her.

"You could've at least _spoken up_ and _defended_ me and CeCe." I snapped. Mom sighed.

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry." I sighed this time.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for snapping, but I love CeCe and you guys aren't going to stop me from seeing her or dancing on the show." I said. Mom smiled at me.

"Looks like you're not the only one that can teach someone something new." She chuckled. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I mean..." Mom took her scrambled eggs off of the pan and onto a plate, shutting the stove off and looking back at me. "That throughout the years, CeCe's taught you how to stand up for yourself." I thought about it and realized she was right. If I didn't know CeCe and if I was dating another girl, Dad would've told me to break up with the girl and I would've done it immediately. But I'm not like that.

Not anymore.

I smiled, looking at my mother, who kissed me on the head.

"Go have breakfast with CeCe. I'll talk to Gary and let him know that you're not going anywhere before your dad goes in to talk to him." I smiled again.

"Thanks, Mom. I owe ya one." Mom chuckled and shook her head.

"Go see your girlfriend." She said. Didn't need to tell me twice. I turned to leave the kitchen when Mom stopped me again.

"Wait! Rocky, did you take your pain medicine for your foot?" Mom asked.

"No. It makes me sleepy. I take it before bed or I really need it." I said, leaving before she had a chance to say anything else. I opened the door and went down the hall to the elevator, smirking as I got inside.

ReCe: 2; Dr. Blue: 0

* * *

(CeCe's POV)

"I'LL GET IT, MOM!" I woke up to Flynn yelling. I groaned. My head was pounding and my ankle killed. It was probably just Deuce wanting to know when he needed to babysit Flynn anyway. I heard soft tapping on my door and I groaned, rolling over and pulling my blanket over my head, which I instantly regretted because it must've been 85 degrees in my room. I heard my door open and then closed it with a soft click before I felt someone sit softly on the side my bed so that I was facing the person a few seconds later. I just kept my eyes closed.

"Hey, hey, hey baby." I heard Rocky's soft voice say as she gently brushed my fire red hair out of my face, which I was happy for since it was tickling my nose. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light before groaning and quickly shutting my eyes. Rocky leaned down closer to me.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" She asked in a softy, concern lacing her tone. I shook my head.

"I don't feel good." I mumbled. I could imagine the concerned and confused look on her face, ya know since my eyes are still closed.

"Again? I thought you got over what you had at the cabin?" Rocky said.

"I thought I did too." I said, sitting up and forcing my eyes open against the light. Rocky was sitting on the bed so that her injured leg was resting on the bed, but she wrapped her arms around me and held me. I snuggled into her carefully, not wanting to move her foot.

"It's fine, baby. You're not gonna hurt me." Rocky whispered. It's amazing how well that girl knew my thoughts. "Did you take your medicine this morning?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I think that's what's making me sick. My head is pounding like Flynn is banging something against it." I muttered. "So much for going out for breakfast." Rocky kissed my head.

"We can cope until lunch. I'm not hungry anyway and you hate eating breakfast." She stated. I shrugged.

"Good point." I said. "We can just order pizza from Crusty's later."

"See? It works." We both chuckled before I remembered that Rocky was upset last night.

"What did your dad say about us that upset you last night?" Rocky cringed. I guess she was hoping I forgot. Rocky sighed, not looking at me or saying anything. "Rocky, look at me." I said in a soft, gentle tone. Rocky still didn't look at me. I tilted her chin up gently so that she was forced to look at me. Eesh. That sounded harsh.

"Rockstar, what happened last night?"

"My dad wanted me to break up with you and to stop hanging around you, but I'm not and my mom's already got our backs, so we have nothing to worry about." Rocky said quickly. I couldn't really understand what she was saying.

"Wanna slow down and explain?" I asked. Rocky sighed, explaining everything that happened since I left. My jaw dropped open by the time she finished and she giggled, using her index and middle finger to softly push my chin up.

"Don't do that. You'll catch flies." She whispered. I gave her a disgusted and horrified look and she went into a fit of laughter.

"Glad I could amuse you..." I muttered sarcastically. Rocky laughed one more time before kissing me softly.

"Oh, you know I love you." Rocky smiled.

"Well, I would hope so." I smiled innocently, snuggling into her once again. "I love you too, Rocky." I whispered. Rocky kissed my head and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Go back to sleep and see if you can sleep off that headache." she whispered back. I smiled once again, dozing off back to sleep.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't all that eventful. Chapter 5 is gonna be a whole new day. As always, reviews are appreciated. : )**

**Anv!|ette**


	5. Not So Perfect Now, Huh?

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Big thanks goes out to Corncake21ness for coming up with the storyline for this chapter, so be sure to include Corncake21ness when reviewing. : ) BTW, Rocky's middle name is Zendaya and CeCe's middle name is Annabella. Just because I don't know what their middle names are in the show And they haven't technically broken up yet.**

**Warning: Minor fluffiness (Did I use that right? Lol), some swearing**

(CeCe's POV)

I woke up the next morning and smiled as I saw Rocky snoozing next to me. Poor baby. She's been under a lot of stress from not being able to dance on _Shake It Up, Chicago! _because of her foot and dealing with her dad, who has been anything _but_ supportive of me and Rocky. I don't know how much more she can take without breaking down. I sighed, smiling softly as I watched Rocky sleep, as creeperish as that sounded. Rocky began to stir about 10 minutes later, opening her eyes and smiling at me.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." she whispered sleepily, yawning softly. I smiled back and kissed her softly.

"Morning." I whisper back. Rocky glances at my clock that is on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Morning? CeCe, it's 12:30 in the afternoon." Rocky chuckled.

"And _who's_ idea was it to stay up late and watch TV, eat popcorn, and make me chug down three giant cans of Monster to keep me awake?" I asked with playful sarcasm. Rocky simply giggled.

"_**Never**_ making the mistake of giving you energy drinks again..." Rocky and I burst out laughing. "So, what do ya wanna do today?" Rocky asked. I thought for a few moments.

"We can go the park." I suggested. Rocky smiled.

"Sure! Let's do it!" she grinned, sitting up. I smiled and leaned over, kissing her lightly which she happily returned. "C'mon. Let's get ready to go." she whispered after we pulled apart. I mumbled an "Ok." and hesitantly pulled away from Rocky, helping her stand and giving her the crutches.

* * *

(At the park; CeCe's POV)

I was surprised how empty the park was for a beautiful Summer's Day. It really wasn't all that hot and the sun was hiding behind a few clouds. Rocky and I smiled as we arrived, both of us instinctively going to the pond. We had a hiding spot that was secluded from the park and was like a hill dipping down towards the pond, although since neither of us could really go down, we settled for sitting on a bench and watching the baby ducklings play as the mother quacked at them to follow, putting them in line. There was one rebellious duckling that got out of line and the one in front of it squeaked at the rebel duckling. Rocky laughed.

"CeCe, those two ducklings are totally us." She laughed. "You're the rebellious one that still wants to play." I smiled, tilting my head to the side as I watched the two baby ducks, chuckling.

"I guess you're right. You're the one trying to keep the rebel out of trouble." I laughed. The mother quacked at the two ducklings and both babies silently got into line.

"And we both got busted!" Rocky and I said together, laughing. Smiling, I rested my head on Rocky's shoulder.

"I love you, Rockstar." I whispered. Rocky smiled back, kissing my head before laying her head on mine.

"I love you too, my little fireball." I giggled at the nickname.

From now on, Rocky was the only one allowed to call me that.

* * *

(Rocky's apartment; Rocky's POV)

When CeCe and I decided to come back to the apartment complex, we decided to go to my apartment since neither of my parents were home. CeCe helped me in and followed me to my room. Unlike CeCe's minorly cluttered room, my room was spotless, so it was easier for me to get around with the crutches (I cannot wait until I'm off these stupid things). I sat down on my bed and CeCe sat next to me.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" CeCe asked. I hid my smirk, deciding to mess with her a bit.

"You." I said nonchalantly. CeCe's face turned a darker shade of red than her fire-colored hair.

"I...umm...I-I..." She stuttered nervously. I laughed, kissing her.

"CeCe, relax. I'm just kidding." CeCe chuckled nervously, so I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Ceece, relax." I repeated, smiling. CeCe smiled back at me and I kissed her softly. CeCe kissed me back and her wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I deepened the kiss softly and lightly swiped my tongue over CeCe's lower lip, even though I really had _no_ idea what I was doing, but CeCe seemed to like it. I gently nibbled on CeCe's lower lip and tugged on it softly, causing the younger girl to moan softly. I smiled against CeCe's lips. I slowly and gently pushed CeCe down onto the pillows, leaning over her with my injured leg still hanging over the edge of the bed. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was surprised at how dominant I was being. Well, I kinda agreed with her, but what surprised me more was how...submissive CeCe was. CeCe wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me as close as she could, kissing me this time. Ah, there we go. I softly bit her lower lip again, tugging on it as I slid my hands under her shirt, resting my hands on her sides. CeCe parted her lips and I—

"Raquel Zendaya Blue!"

—jumped away from CeCe, looking up to see none other than my father standing in the doorway. Boy, pardon my language, but he looked _pissed_. CeCe bit her lip and sat up. Dad glared at her.

"CeCelia, go home. Now." he demanded. CeCe went to stand, but I held her hands.

"No, Ceece. You can stay." I said. Poor CeCe looked conflicted, but I wrapped an arm around her waist.

There was no way in Hell I was letting my father, of all people, scare CeCe away.

"What the hell were you doing, Raquel?" My father demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I was kissing my girlfriend." I said. CeCe blushed softly. She especially knew we were making out, but she looked slightly surprised that I was standing up to my father and I don't blame her. Someone needed too and I was tired of being the submissive perfect child.

"I thought I told you to end it with this...this...redheaded demon." Dad snapped.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad..." CeCe said. "If anything, Flynn's the demon-child..." She muttered, chuckling only to look up and flinch slighty when she met my father's glare. I smiled softly at her. She tried to play off a joke, but I could tell that the comment hurt her. I held her closer comfortingly.

"Raquel, how many times have I told you that—"

"Dad, if you say that dating girls is a sin, God so help me I'm moving in with CeCe." I cut him off, my tone darker than what I intended it to be. "Yes, I'm Christian. Yes, the Bible's against it. News flash: the Bible doesn't control who I am. I'm Bi. CeCe's Bi. We love each other. There's nothing that will change that." CeCe bit her lip. She hated arguing as much as I did, especially if it involved her.

"She corrupted you, Raquel! She..." Everything else that he said was drowned out. My focus was on CeCe, who was looking at the floor. I saw something fall from her cheek and instantly realized CeCe was crying. I don't know what happened. Something in me just...

Snapped.

"Ok, that's **enough**!" I stood, yelling. Dad looked surprised. "I have no idea what the hell your problem is, but I'm sick of it. CeCe didn't do a _damn_ thing to me. It was a mutual decision. Oh, let's get one thing clear between us. If you _**ever**_ say anything to hurt CeCe again, God as my witness, I'll move out and I'll live with CeCe and her family. She has been my best friend my entire life and you've never had a problem with her, and trust me, you're not going to start now."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Letting that out made me feel a lot better. Dad was speechless.

Major points scored for Team ReCe.

After a moment, Dad just glared at me again.

"Raquel, you're still my daughter and you still have to abide to my rules. Now, obviously, you're not thinking clearly. I'm going to leave and calm myself and when I come back, you better have ended it." he said, exiting my room.

I walked over to my door and closed it, locking it before going back to CeCe, who was still crying. I sat next to her and held her, just letting her cry. I felt horrible for making CeCe stay and hear all of this, but now wasn't the time to feel guilty.

"Ceece, you ok?" I whispered. CeCe shook her head.

"Rocky, what if he's right? What if—"

"CeCe, I'm going to cut you off right there. Don't listen to anything he said, ok? Because he's wrong in every sense of the word." I wiped the tears away with my thumb, kissing her softly. "Ceece, there's nothing anyone can say that will change how I feel about you. I. Love. You. And I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever." I whispered. CeCe smiled softly before sighing.

"What about your dad? I don't want you getting into more trouble." She said. I thought for a moment.

"We're gonna pretend to break it off." I whispered in case Dad was snooping outside the door. "I'm going to unlock the door and when he comes in, I'm gonna make it seem like I was in the middle of breaking it off with you. All you hafta do is make it look believable."

"I don't think that'll be too hard..." CeCe said, chuckling softly as she wiped her eyes. I kissed her lovingly.

"CeCe, it's not gonna be for real. When you leave, I'll text you and I'll lie and say that I'm going to the library to study. Then I'll come and see you instead. Plus, I'm sure you need help with math tonight anyway." CeCe smiled a little more.

"That's why you're the smart one, Rockstar." She said. I smiled, kissing her again. CeCe kissed me back. I heard my dad's footsteps outside the door.

"Alright, time to put on a show." I smiled.

**And, done with Chapter 5. Again, big thanks to Corncake21ness for the idea. Oh, the park idea is loosely based on a PM-RP I'm doing with bluehuskybaybee, so give her some credit too. : )**

**Anv!|ette**


	6. Frankie's Obsession

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Writer's Block and homework bites. Lol. Enjoy!**

(Rocky's POV)

My cell phone beeped loudly, telling me to wake up. Ah, back to school! I rolled over and went to shake CeCe up, seeing she wasn't there. Oh, yeah. _Dad_ won't let CeCe spend the night anymore and vise versa. The last few weeks, I really haven't seen CeCe. After CeCe and I "broke up" in front of Dad, he'a made it a point to restrict me from her.

At least Dad can't stop me from seeing her at school.

I got up and got ready for school quickly since my foot healed and got my cast taken off a week early. I brushed my hair and grabbed my backpack, going out to the kitchen.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." I said, less enthusiastically than usual. Mom smiled faintly at me, while Dad didn't even look up from his newspaper.

"Morning, sweetheart." Mom said, kissing my head. I winced at the word 'sweetheart.' That's what CeCe calls me. Mom sighed softly. "Want some breakfast?"

"No thanks. I'll just take something for a snack." I said lightly, glancing at Dad, who still didn't look up. I sighed, grabbing an apple and my bookbag, running out of the apartment.

* * *

(Dr. Blue's POV)

I heard Rocky run out of the house and Marcie sigh. She took the newspaper out of my hands, setting it down on the table and crossing her arms.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"Curtis, Rocky's depressed. She misses CeCe. At least let the girl spend the night again and let Rocky go over to CeCe's. They broke it off, I don't think you have anything to worry about." She said. I sighed.

"No." was all I said, standing and going to the coffee maker.

"Curtis, you're not seeing my point. You took away her girlfriend. She's heartbroken enough. Don't take away her best friend, too." Marcie said. I didn't say anything, mainly because she was right. I hated seeing Rocky so upset, but I can't have my daughter date other girls. "At least talk to her after school."

* * *

(CeCe's POV)

Rocky came out of the apartment complex and smiled brightly when she saw me. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her softly.

"Ready for school?" Rocky asked. I shrugged.

"Eh." I said. Rocky smiled, gently brushing my red hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Don't worry, Ceece. I'll tutor you." Rocky smiled. I sighed lightly.

"What about your dad? He hates me, remember?" I stated. Rocky rolled her eyes.

"I really could care less what my dad thinks. I love you and if you need help with something, then I'm gonna help you. I'm sick and tired of being the perfect child." Rocky said. I chuckled, smirking lightly.

"Maybe he's right. I am a bad influence on you." We both laughed.

"Let's just get to school." Rocky smiled, holding my hand as we ran down the sidewalk.

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

"I'll be right back, Rocky. I'm gonna run to the water fountain." CeCe said when we got to our third period class, setting her books down on an empty desk. I smiled, nodding as I sat down in the desk next to her stuff.

"Ok, sweetheart." I said, opening the book I was reading in the previous class.

"Hey, Rocky." I heard a male voice say. I sighed lightly, not wanting to put my book down, but I did anyway to be respectful.

"Hi, Frankie." I said, looking at the boy.

"Hey, it The Complication." Frankie said with a smirk. I lightly rolled my eyes.

"No one calls you that. What do you want, Frankie?" Frankie chuckled.

"Alright, fine." He said, grinning like Flynn with a new toy. "You. Me. The Olive Pit. Fri—"

"No." I said calmly, opening my book again. Frankie looked confused.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"CeCe and I have a Shake It Up rehearsal before the show Saturday and then we're gonna try and have a Movie Night at her place." I said. By this point, CeCe came skipping in.

"Hey, Frankie!" CeCe greeted, smiling as she slid in her seat. Frankie simply nodded, walking back to his seat.

* * *

(Frankie's POV)

No. No? Why would Rocky turn _me_ down? 8th grade, that's all she and CeCe wanted. As class rolled on, I got bored and glanced at Rocky, since she couldn't see me anyway. I glanced down and saw she and CeCe holding hands under the desk. Holding hands isn't unusual for them, but they never do that during class. CeCe sighed softly, probably because she didn't understand the work, and Rocky stroked CeCe's hand with her thumb. Then it hit me...

Rocky and CeCe were...dating?

Oh, hell no.

* * *

(CeCe's POV)

At the end of school, I waited for Rocky by her locker, smiling when she came running up.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" She grinned, pecking my lips. I smiled.

"Hey." I said. "Oh! You're gonna be so proud of me!" Rocky chuckled.

"I always am." I laughed.

"It's been a whole day and I didn't get a detention!" I grinned. Rocky laughed and hugged me.

"That's my girl. I'm proud of you." She smiled. I smiled proudly.

"I'm gonna do better this year." I promised. Rocky smiled.

"I believe you. C'mon, let's head home." She said, sighing softly. I kissed her softly.

"We'll make it work." I whispered against her lips. That seemed to make her feel better. I held her hand and we made our way home.

* * *

(Frankie's POV)

I watched the girls walk away from behind a corner. I growled softly. CeCe. It's always CeCe! CeCe and I are doing this. I'm tutoring CeCe that day. I am sick of CeCe! I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Rocky will be mine. I don't what I have to do.

Rocky.

Is.

Mine.

**So, once again, I got the idea from an RP I'm doing with my chicka Serena (BellaBaybee), so be sure to give her some love in the reviews, too! XD**

**Anv!|ette**


	7. Contagious Love

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with school. I swear, school just sucks the creativity right outta ya! Anyway...ImADinosaurRawrr gave me this idea in a review, so give him/her (please don't be offended. I don't know if you're a boy or girl) some credit. i think I may have an idea for the next chapter thanks to a Guest reviewer.**

* * *

**_LATER THAT NIGHT_**

(Rocky's POV)

"Hey, hey, hey..." I said as I walked into my apartment...without CeCe. Dad was sitting on the couch, smiling lightly at me.

Oh, great.

He was waiting for me to come home. Ready for another screaming match? Dad stood and walked up to me.

"Rocky, we need to talk..." I rolled my eyes.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you." I said with a bit of attitude, walking past him so I could go to my room. Dad sighed.

"Rocky, please. This is important." I sighed this time, stopping and turned to face him.

"What? What could you _possibly_ want from me this time?" Nooo...I'm not bitter or anything... Dad rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Rocky, I wanted to tell you I was wrong. I overreacted." He said. I raised and eyebrow, crossing my arms as I waited for him to continue. "Your mom talked to me earlier today after you left for school and your brother talked to me when he came home. He told me that you and CeCe never really broke up." I paled.

_'Shit...I'm gonna kill Ty later...' _I thought to myself. "Dad...I—"

"There's no need to apologize. I was wrong to put you through that. You're my baby girl. I want you to be happy, and if CeCe makes you happy, then I'm ok with it." I lit up, smiling brightly. Ty gets to live another night...

"Y-You really mean that?" I asked, making sure it wasn't a trick. Dad smiled a little more and nodded. I squeaked with joy, hugging Dad tightly. "Thank you so much, Daddy!" Dad chuckled, hugging me back.

"You're welcome." He said. After our hug, I pulled out my phone, texting CeCe.

**'Unlock ur window! -Rockstar'**

A few minutes went by, but I got a reply from my fiery redhead.

**'K. Y tho? -CC'**

I didn't reply. Instead, I grabbed my bookbag and ran down the fire escape.

* * *

(CeCe's POV)

I was really confused on why Rocky wanted me to unlock my window, but I did anyway, sitting on the couch afterwards. The window opened and I turned, smiling brightly when Rocky came in.

"Rocky!" I exclaimed, jumping over the top of the couch and running the short distance to Rocky, kissing her. Rocky smiled, kissing back.

"Dad said I can be with you!" Rocky grinned against my lips. I swear my heart was doing flips in my chest, I was that excited.

"This is awesome! Wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked. Rocky smiled and nodded, going to my room while I made the popcorn.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

(Rocky's POV)

CeCe and I got to school and went to our Honor's English class (yes CeCe is in an Honor's class...don't act so surprised). We were giggling about something funny that happened on the way with Ty. As we sat down in our seats, almost all the boys in the class started wolf whistling. CeCe and I looked up to see a dark red-haired girl (I'm talking darker than CeCe's. Like blood red). She black streaks in her hair and she was wearing baggy black cargo jeans with a chain attached to her belt loop and front pocket, a red tank top that said 'Bite Me' in black letters, and a black leather jacket. I rolled my eyes lightly, unimpressed even though she was clearly a badass punk-rocker who didn't wanna be messed with.

The teacher looked at the girl and smiled lightly. "You must be the new student." The girl nodded, walking over to us and taking the only available seat next to CeCe. I glanced over at the new girl and CeCe, wanting to smack CeCe since she was practically drooling. The new girl looked at CeCe and chuckled.

"Sup, Red?" The girl asked in a thick New York accent. CeCe chuckled.

"Sup, yourself?" CeCe replied. "I'm CeCe and this is my girl, Rocky." I blushed lightly at the introduction. We've been dating for almost two months and I'm still getting used to CeCe calling me her girl.

The new girl looked at me and smiled lightly, nodding in acknowledgment, which I returned.

"I'm Lita." The girl said. "Moved here from Brooklyn, New York." CeCe smiled. I bit back a soft growl. This chick has CeCe's _complete_ attention.

Wait, what am I saying? Lita is the new girl. CeCe always greets the new kids...She's never _this_ friendly with them, though...

Do I have to compete to keep CeCe?

* * *

**_AT LUNCH_**

(Rocky's POV)

I sat in my normal seat with Ty, Gunther, Tinka, Deuce, and Dina without CeCe, and this did not go unnoticed.

"Yo, Rocks. Where's CeCe?" Deuce asked.

"With the new girl..." I said calmly.

"Whoa, new girl? The smokin' hot redhead?" Ty asked. I nodded. "Damn! Red's got game!" I growled.

"Ty, CeCe's dating **_me_**, remember?!" I said with a partial growl. Tinka and Dina snickered. I glared at them.

"Somebody's jealous..." Tinka sang. I sighed roughly.

"I'm not jealous." Tinka laughed (almost sadistically, might I add...).

"Hmm...Now, where have I heard that before?" She said. "Oh, that's right. When CeCe and Gunther were chosen for Good Morning, Chicago." I rolled my eyes.

"_Gunther_ wasn't flirting with CeCe behind my back." I retorted. Ty rolled his eyes.

"Rocks, I think you're overreacting. I'm sure New Girl isn't trying to steal CeCe." He said. "Look, here they come. Try to have a nice, normal lunch with them both." I nodded, smiling as CeCe sat down with her lunch.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Lita was showing me her motorcycle since her lunchbox was in the saddlebag." CeCe explained.

"Don't worry about it. It's all good." I replied, kissing CeCe. Lita sat down and smiled at us.

"You two are so cute together." She said. CeCe smiled.

"Thanks." My redhead replied, wrapping her arms around my waist. I relaxed into CeCe. Maybe everyone is right...

I have nothing to worry about.

**Ok, so how was this? I'll try to update as soon as possible. Keep sharin' the love!**

**Ju$t!ce**


End file.
